My Son
by Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin
Summary: Voldemort stood up, and aimed his wand at James."Avadra-" A bright white light interupted him. There stood a replica of James Potter. A ONE SHOT PEOPLE! IT WON'T BE CONTINUED!


**Disclaimer:** _A little girl runs down the street, brandishing a piece of paper. She yells," Yes, yes, yes! I finally got rights to Harry Potter!__" __Just as she finishes that statement, helicopters swoop down, ropes are thrown out the doors, and big bulky men in black suits shimmy down to the ground. One of the bulky men snatch the paper from the girl, and tear it to shreds. All the men clamber up the ropes, and the helicopters fly away. As the pieces of the paper fall to the ground, the girl mutters," Drat! I thought I had them that time."_--To put it bluntly, **I DON'T OWN IT!!**

I've been wanting to do this for a while now, and at 9:30PM I decided to write it.

* * *

Halloween had never felt the way it did now at Godric's Hollow. An eerie silence over powered the residents of the little town. The younger children, many of which couldn't wait for Halloween, changed their minds at the last minuet, and retreated to their cozy beds.

But in one home, the family wasn't tucking into bed. James Potter sat on the couch in front of the fire place, listening to the comforting sounds of his little Harry laughing as he made different colored smoke rings puff out of his wand. As tired as he was, Harry's laugh was the only thing that made James come back down to Earth, Lately, he had been so worried about Peter and Sirius, that his wife said some day, his head would explode from emotional over-load.

Lily, his lovely Lily was his wife. He would never have believed it, if you had told him when he was fifteen, that the Lily Evens would be his wife. Six years of trying unsuccessfully to win Even's heart, one year of dating her, and thousands of painful rejections, he won the heart of Lily Evens.

Lily came into the room, hands soapy from doing the dishes, came in to put Harry to bed. James threw down his wand, picked up his son, and handed him over to Lily.

Just then, the alarm sounded a break in the wards that were placed around the house for protection. The family had gone into hiding when they found out that their son was the only one who could end this war, and that Voldemort was sure to be searching for them.

James looked through the glass doors that could slide open to reveal their porch. Through them, he saw a sight that he wished he would never see. Voldemort was walking up their gravel drive way, wand at the ready, ready to kill anyone who dare try to stop him. His eyes widened, his heart skipped every other beat. This was it. He raced over to the couch to get his wand at the same time shouting,"Lily take Harry and go! It's him! Go, I'll hold him off!"

Lily's eyes widened. Oh how she longed to say,"No James. You jump, I jump," (A./N. Anyone realize what movie that's from?) But she knew better than that. Someone needed to be there for Harry.

She nodded and raced up the stairs, clutching Harry for dear life. Harry being an incredibly smart child, scenced his parent's worry. He didn't want to leave his father, so he cried out his one word,"Daddy!"

James, who had prepared himself, and was ready to battle to his death. When he heard Harry cry out, he couldn't help but cringe. He was afraid that he would never hear that voice again. He could feel one, solitary tear slide down his cheek because of that thought.

The door was blasted off it's hinges, and there stood a red-eyed monster. Voldemort smirked, and raised his wand.

That's when it really started. spells, curses, and hexes flew all thought the house. A surprise hex hit James He flew back, and hit the wall with incredible force. Patches of the carpet were on fire, pictures crinkled from flames, and James realized, this was it. As black spots swam in front of his eyes, he realized, that he would die here and now.

Voldemort waltzed over to where James was. He knelt down in front of him, and said;" James Potter. A very good fight," that was when James realized that there was a gash above Voldie's left eye, that was bleeding."Too bad it has to end this way." He stood up, aimed his wand at James, and said,"Avadra-"

A blinding flash of white light interrupted him. A young man that was an absolute replica of James Potter landed on his feet. He smirked, and disarmed Voldemort.

James then realized that he looked just like...but he couldn't be. He got up on his knees. The black that had swam his vision only moments before, was completely gone. He tried to catch the mysterious boy's eye, but he was a bit preoccupied with ducking, dodging, and casting hexes, curses, and spells.

With his free hand, he pushed the hair out of his eyes, and James noticed a lightning bolt shaped scar. His eyes, James noticed as well, were the same shade as his wife's and his son's eyes. This was Harry!

There was a flash of green, but Harry was ready for it. He blocked the curse with ease. Just then the baby Harry began crying up stairs. Voldemort smirked and made his way to the stairs.

"No!" James and Harry cried at the same time. James found his wand, and sent a stunning spell at him. Voldemort blocked it with ease, but just as he blocked it, Harry sent the same spell at him. This time he couldn't block it. He crumpled to the floor in a heap, out cold.

"Wow Tommy, you had a really bad touch," said Harry as he picked up Voldemort's wand. He put out the spots of carpet that were on fire, and said a spell that prevented the spots to blacken. James caught his wrist as he made to put away his wand.

James took a deep breath and said,"Harry? Is that you?"

" Hey dad, what's up?"

James smiled and hugged his Harry."Damn, you fight better than me. How old are you?" James said in awe.

"Seventeen, and I've had lots of practice. You're not so bad yourself. "

"I'll take that as complement, coming from you," said James with a hint of a laugh.

"Lily, you can come down now." he added wit a smile.

"James, what hap-" she caught sight of the older Harry, and looking between the older and younger Harry. "Please explain."

"Lily, our son is obviously a great fighter. He came just in time to save my life. That's all I know, other than he's 17 years old."

"I'm from the future, obviously. In my time, both of you were killed in this fight. When Tommy over there turned his wand on me, he couldn't kill me, leaving the stupid scar on my forehead," he said, pointing to Voldemort, then to the baby Harry. That was when James and Lily noticed that there was a cut in the shape of a lightning bolt on their son's forehead, in the same spot that the scar was on the older Harry. "When I stunned Riddle, He automatically 'marked' with that scar."

"You messed with time! That's illegal!" cried Lily.

Harry had a devious smirk on his face. "I've done it before, I'll do it again."

"You've done it before?" asked lily, absolutely horrified.

"Only to save my godfather's life!" said Harry. His mother's temper really was as bad as Remus made it out to be.

"Lily, flower, calm down. Harry just saved all of our lives." said James.

"Fine, but don't do that anymore!" she said to Harry.

Just then, there was another flash of white light, and four people all came crashing down. Not one of them landed on their feet. There was a frizzy brown haired girl, two red heads, and a greying blonde haired man.

"Josh guys. You really need to work on your landings." said Harry.

"Harry James Potter!" cried the brown hair girl. " we told you not to do this! Didn't I tell you when we saved Sirius that people who meddle with time cause things!"

"She has a point, you know." said Remus Lupin.

"Not helping Remmy." said harry as he backed up as a red haired girl, who looked about 16 approached him.

"Remus?" asked James, looking over his glasses to see if it really was the Remus Lupin he knew. "Damn Moony, you got old!"

"Glad to see you too James." said Remus with a smile.

"Hey I naturally disobey rules! It's in my blood!" Everyone turned their attention to Harry and the two girls.

"Harry-"

"No Hermione, I need them! Don't you understand? They're the only way I can defeat Riddle."Harry yelled at the Burnett.

"Harry." said the red-head girl.

"Ginny."

"We all know that it's the only way. But did you really have to go back in time?" said Ginny.

"Yeah mate. That's all we were wondering. All minus 'Mione of course."

"Ronald!":

Harry fell to the floor laughing, along with Ginny, and James. Remus and Lily just chuckled.

"Proper introductions please." said Lily. James nodded too.

The Burnett girl, who had screamed at Harry said,"I don't like this but, I'm Hermione."

The red-head girl said without hesitation," Ginny Weasley, Hermione, stop being such a worry wart. If he has too, Remus can wipe their memories."

"Ron Weasley, and I agree with Gin."

Hermione threw her hands up in the air."FINE!! Merlin Ron, your just like Sirius."

"Yeah, same table manners and everything." said Harry.

"I swear you three are just like we were in school." said Remus shaking his head.

" We're the Mini-Mauraders Moony. What do you expect?" said Harry.

"What do you mean 'Mini-Mauraders?' asked Remus, concerned.

"Do I have to spell it out for you Remmy? I'm the leader and Quidditch player, Ron's the prank planner and Co-captin, 'Mione's the 'Brain' and the only way we can finish our homework, and Neville's the tag-along." said Harry, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

James swelled with pride when his son said that he played Quidditch. "What position, and when did you make the team?"

"Seeker and I made the Gryffindor team in my first year." he said smiling.

"I though they don't allow first years on te team."said James confused.

"They don't." Harry said smirking.

'Harry, you all are glowing." said Lily watching her son.

"Time to go. See ya." said Harry as he, Remus, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny vanished.

"He's a great kid, said Lily, setting the baby Harry down.

"Yeah. I think he has a soft spot for the Ginny girl." said James, as he watched his pride and joy. He knew that his son would go far, and now he'd bee there to see it.


End file.
